1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to an image display device and a method of controlling an image display.
2. Background
An image display device may select and demodulate various broadcasting signals transmitted from broadcasting stations. The image display device may separate a received broadcasting signal into audio and video, and then display the audio and the video through audio processing and video processing.
The image display device may include various kinds of input and output ports connected to an external device to send and receive data or perform specific functions.